


The Girl Who Wept

by Jordypye



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordypye/pseuds/Jordypye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>The Doctor lands the Tardis near a beautiful old mansion and out of boredom his companion; Rose goes for a look inside, making sure she stays out of trouble The Doctor follows and there they discover a girl.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1/2]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to a possible series.

“Doctor! I think you need to see this!” A voice called out and a tall man wearing glasses appeared almost immediately, he stood in the doorway, staring into the room.

“Rose, you need to,“ The Doctor’s eyes land on a girl who was curled up on a bed in the middle of the room, “Rose, come here,” He held his arm out to his companion and she took it. He tugged her to him and positioned himself slightly in front of Rose. He then took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the form of the sleeping girl.

“What are those statues? They’re beautiful.” Rose stated, looking at the angelic stone statues that surrounded the girl, facing her.

“Yes, quite beautiful, until you blink and then they either send you to a different time period or kill you.” The Doctor stated turning to his companion.

“I’m sorry, what?” Rose replied in disbelief.

“Weeping Angels, Rose!” He exclaimed, “Now time for some questions. One, there’s a girl sleeping amongst these creatures, two, they haven’t touched her, three, while we’re both staring at each other they haven’t approached us.” The Doctor turned back to the angels who had now moved to face The Doctor and Rose.

“Oh my god, they’re looking at us!” Rose squeaked.

“Yes, well done, but they haven’t moved! Why?!” The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at each of them warily.

“I can answer that question if you’d like,” a new voice spoke up and The Doctor and Rose glanced toward the direction of the soft voice.

The sleeping girl stood up, her dark eyes stared at the new people in front of her as she casually slipped through the group of weeping angels to stand in front of them, her long dark hair framed her face and feel down in soft ringlets as a small smile graced her lips.

“What are you?” The Doctor asked, in his whole lifetime he’d never meet anyone that could stand so casually amongst weeping angels, he admitted his curiosity was definitely at its peak.

“I’m just a girl,” she replied, shrugging “it’s been awhile since someone’s come into this place, they tell me you’re The Doctor.”

“They? Who’s they?” Rose asked, looking around.

“Ahhhh, I see,” The Doctor laughed, “that’s brilliant! You can communicate with the Weeping Angels, are you like, a pet to them? I’ve never heard of them taking in a pet, fascinating.” He murmured, taking a step in and circling the girl, “I’m wrong, you aren’t a pet,” he realized, the girl didn’t hold herself as if she were a tool the weeping angels used.

The girl smiled, and turned her back on The Doctor and Rose, “move back,” she ordered and they took a step back. As soon as the pair blinked the angels had moved to the side, standing against the wall of the bedroom and making space. The girl turned and motioned The Doctor and Rose over to the bed before taking a seat on it herself.

“They won’t hurt you, come sit down and I’ll tell you my story,” the girl stated.

The pair looked between themselves and Rose noticed the look in The Doctor’s eyes, he wanted answers, and they weren’t leaving until he’d gotten them. Rose walked over and placed herself down on the bed, she might as well get comfy.

“I am the girl that wept,” the girl begun.


	2. [2/2]

“The girl that wept, interesting, why are you called that? Why do the angels care?” The Doctor asked. He fidgeted with the sonic screwdriver impatiently as he waited for answers.

“I was tricked into coming here. I was never very good at handling things that frightened me, my siblings thought it would be funny to blindfold me and come to the old mansion, tell me scary stories and then run away.” The girl paused thoughtfully before continuing, “I cried, wanting to them to stop, that’s when the angels made their move, I watched the weeping angels slaughter my siblings,” she whispered, “They were killed one by one, I thought I was next, I cried harder then I heard them, their voices, they told me they had heard my tears, I had awoken them,”

“This is unheard of,” The Doctor mulled and the girl shrugged her shoulders

“Weeping angels are creatures nearly as old as the universe,”

“Exactly! So why did they save you? It’s clear that you control them, at least to some degree,” The Doctor stood up and paced the room, staring at the weeping angels.

“Why would they need you?” Rose suddenly asked, cutting The Doctor off.

“Well, they don’t need me,” the girl stated honestly, “Like I told you, I’m just a girl, why would powerful creature like the weeping angels need a girl like me?”

“So the want you,” The Doctor concluded.

“They heard my cries and they saved me, they claimed me as their own,” the girl replied, giving an eerie smile as she stood up and walked toward the angels that had kept guard over her. The Doctor and Rose blinked, one of the angels had moved, so it was embracing the girl protectively, its mouth open and its fangs showing. However it was pointedly glaring at The Doctor and his companion.

“I-its face,” Rose stuttered, moving closer to The Doctor in fright.

“I’m sorry, they don’t like you Doctor, they don’t like anyone associated with you either,” the girl informed as she glanced over to Rose, “I purposely like you Doctor, you’re an interested man, it was nice to finally meet you but you should go, if you leave now they’ll let you live,” she stated watching The Doctor nod his head and grab his companion, ushering her out of the room he gave the girl one last look before following Rose out and quickly back to the Tardis.

The Doctor was a clever man, but there were some things that even he couldn’t figure out, Weeping Angels were one of them and now, The Girl That Wept is another.

As a Time Lord he had travelled far and wide, exploring the universe to his heart’s content, he loved to make discoveries and learn more about them, too understand and to expand his knowledge.

The Doctor had just met The Girl Who Wept; and now he was even more determined to find out as much as he could about her now.


End file.
